


Birthday Bang from Bale

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista gets a birthday surprise from her favorite actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bang from Bale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kswis1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kswis1980/gifts).



“Happy birthday, miss.” The bartender set the shot in front of her.  
“I didn’t order this.”  
“It’s from the gentleman on the end.”  
Krista and her friends looked in the direction he pointed. Her eyes widened behind her glasses. The gaggle of inebriated women around her jostled her to take the shot. She lifted it and knocked it back then raised the empty glass to the man at the end of the bar. He grinned, showing a bit of dimple and raised his own.  
“Go talk to him.”  
“You’ve certainly had enough liquid courage.”  
They hustled her away from the bar then practically spit her out of the group. She glanced over her shoulder as she anxiously walked the last few feet.  
“Hi.”  
“Hello.” His accent was even better in person. She could practically feel it caress her skin. Which is precisely what she wanted the rough looking hands to do. Her brain screamed at her to take the hand that was offered. “Happy birthday. Did you enjoy your drink?”  
She slipped her hand into his then forgot to speak as he leaned forward and pressed his thin lips to her knuckles. “Thank you and yes, I did.” She sat on the stool next to him. “You’re really Christian Bale and not an impersonator.”  
“I am he, yes.” He blushed behind his pint.  
“What the fuck are you doing here then?” He covered his mouth to stop from spitting out his beer laughing. He choked it down then coughed. “Shit, I’ve killed him.”  
“No, I’m fine.” He wiped his eyes then his mouth. “Scouting locations for a film I’m directing.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s been rather lonely.”  
Krista was practically breathless when he touched her thigh. She couldn’t stop the words that tumbled out of her mouth. “I’d love to keep you company.” He raised an eyebrow. “Shit. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”  
“You did.” He laughed, slightly lisping with the moment of beer he’d drunk. He turned to her as he set the pint down. “I hope you meant it though.”  
“I-uh, yes, I did.”  
He leaned and brushed his stubbly cheek against her then stopped at her ear. “And by company, I hope you meant fuck.”  
“Oh fuck.”  
“Yes, that.” He stood from the chair. “Shall we?” He offered her his arm.  
Krista blinked. But apparently her friends had been watching because one of them scurried over with her purse. “Night, birthday girl.” She shoved it into her hand then went back to the group. Krista hooked her arm around his then stood. She glanced back to see the excited faces of her friends as she left the bar on Christian Bale’s arm.

Christian remained a perfect gentleman until the door to hotel room closed. He kissed her roughly, ravaging her mouth as his hands wandered down over her ample breasts and finally to her ass. He squeezed with both hands, groaning.  
“Off with the clothes, love.” He shrugged out of his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. When he didn’t move, he sighed. “Alright. Hands on the bed.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Krista’s your name right?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Hands on the bed, Krista. No, no, don’t sit. That luscious ass in the air. There you go.” He palmed his cock through his trousers as she bent over and placed her hands shoulder width apart on the bed. He unbuttoned his cuffs then slipped off the shirt and undershirt. He moved up behind her and lifted her chin. “Look in the mirror, love. Watch.”  
He reached underneath her. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She sucked in a breath as his hand slipped inside. “Oh, satiny.” He skimmed the front of her panties then cupped her mound, his hand snug in the denim at her crotch. “Were you expecting some birthday sex, love?”  
She blushed. “Not expecting but it would have been a nice present.” She looked down. The sight of his hand in her pants dropped her belly like a stone. She squirmed. He used his hand to hold her against his groin then rubbed his growing cock back and forth across her ass. She looked at their reflection in the mirror, her mouth dropping open.  
He smirked then pulled his hand free. He drew the jeans down her legs then waited for her to kick off her shoes and set out. He kissed up the back of her thigh, skimming his open mouth over the swell of her ass then up her spine as he drew her shirt up.  
“Lift your hands.” He tugged the shirt over her head then unclasped her bra. “You have marvelous breasts.” He reached under her again and cupped them, pulling her back against his crotch again.  
“You’re teasing me.”  
“But you’re enjoying it.” He plucked her hard nipples. He let her breasts swing free then stood up straight. He unbuckled his belt then undid his trousers, letting them fall in a heap next to the bed. He crouched behind her once more, his hard cock jutting out obscenely between his legs. “Oh, you’re really enjoying it.”  
Christian leaned forward and sucked on the sucked spot in her panties. He pushed his face in, mouthing her pussy through the satin. She gasped and kneaded the duvet like a cat. He sprang up and pushed her forward, dumping her onto her side as she rolled.  
He opened her legs then lifted the top one as he straddled the bottom one. Her knee bent over his shoulder. He licked his fingers and tested her, probing her folds before he lined himself up. Her mouth dropped open little by little as he slid his full length into her.  
He licked his lip, grinning like a maniac as he thrust deep and hard and fast. Her breasts bounced on her chest. She reached for the headboard, scrabbling at the wood on the wall. He bit and sucked at the bend of her knee while he punished her pussy relentlessly. His fingers rubbed her clit like they were searching for a genie in the magic lamp.  
She shouted as her orgasm swept over her. He pumped his hips, not having reached his. The head of his cock hit her g-spot over and over at the edge. He flung her leg to side and propped himself over her. His hips snapped with each thrust. He was shouting and cumming and holding her hips as he rode out his orgasm. Each slowing thrust hit her g-spot and pushed her over the edge. He kissed her then cuddled their sweaty bodies together.


End file.
